battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SSDGFCTCT9
__NOWYSIWYG__ Re: What I know would be accurate would be "わたしは　あなたが　だいすきです。" I can't tell you if the one you showed me is right, but I know this one is. Sp3ctr3''NOU!] 18:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, 'daisukidesu' means to love. But, I don't know why 'desu' is there either. You could you imasu I assume, it's basically the same thing for animate objects. Arimasu is for inanimate objects. --Sp3ctr3''NOU!] 03:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You might want to try "Adventures in Japanese 1" book. That's what I use, it's very good. --Sp3ctr3''NOU!] 04:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ugh... Nemo is trying to start a fight again... Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) PNG images How do you take them? Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :So wait... you take a prntscrn and manually save the file as PNG after entering it into MS paint? Why didn't I think of that? Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait a sec... I did think of that, and every time I tried to paste the screenie into MS paint, it came out all black. That's why I started using WeGame to begin with. Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Fraps is good software, but it is a gimmick all the same. You need to be registered to save in .png, and I am not going to pay 37 bucks for a program I'll only use a couple times. Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well let me tell you, it's scary how much more efficient Fraps is compared to WeGame. But any program that taunts you in the way that Fraps does is not worth the time or money. Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::lol, it doesn't lag the first two BF games too badly on my horrible rig, although there is a noticeable framerate drop. But the name of my YouTube channel is "WeLag", so I know what you mean... Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Lucky bastard! My laptop (the comp I've been using for a while) is relatively new, but it still has a bad graphics card, so I can only run old and low-strain games. Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Only with an external graphics card, and those things cost about as much as another computer. Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I got my laptop for my birthday a while back. Yuri(Leave a message!) 04:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Badges. What is your opinion on the badges system that i have seen on couple of wikis recently? Death to the false emperor! 12:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Death to the false emperor! 14:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) A question... What would you choose? A P-51D Mustang and an F-15E Strike Eagle 1, or a Tiger tank, a Sherman, and some British and German troops 2? (Note: This is for my friend's birthday present. I'm having trouble deciding) - 19:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :That's the only real problem with Airfix's website. You see the box art (which most of the time looks pretty darn good), :but don't see the models themselves. I'm probably going with the F-15E set, as he has a mountain (literally) of Airfix soldiers already :On a more futuristic note, check out this photo here -> :I painted that myself for my graphics work. I was trying to replicate the banner from this squad. :Do excuse the file quality. I had to change the file type from .RAW (from the camera) to .TIFF (the only available :software type on the camera's software) to .JPG, cos .PNG fails completely when you convert .TIFF files to .PNGs.) - 09:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I had to take image that down. It's to avoid me getting disqualified from my Graphics exam (which uses that photo). - 18:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, do you know about the US Chocolate Chip desert camouflage? This one? Well, for my summer project, I set meself the task of painting 100 Imperial Guardsmen (the weak squidgy guys) in that camo. It's a real pain to get the colours right, but the test guys look great... so far. - 18:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Believe me, it's not that hard. (Techie time!) I have a Citadel Spray Gun lying around, and by using that I can basecoat all 100 guys with Graveyard Earth at once. Then I batch highlight with Bleached Bone, and then add the camouflage stripes in groups of about 10 or 20. :::On another note, I'm watching this program on UK Channel 4, where a group of historians (Canadian and English, I believe) recreate the Dambusters raid with a replica DC-3 (i think) and a concrete dam. It's pretty sweet. - 20:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat440196a&prodId=prod900149a http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?prodId=prod1160009a http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?prodId=prod860026a&rootCatGameStyle= My special after-GCSE birthday presents. Stormravens dropping those Grey Knights onto the Daemon Prince, resulting in the Knights choping the Daemon up with their lovely swords. Lovely! - 16:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Both really. I used to be jsut a gamer, but nowadays I actually bother painting them decently. I painted up a friends' Baneblade superheavy tank for a battle scene photo-shoot my school Warhammer club sent to Games Workshop last year. We got it on the What's New Today blog post, which was quite something! - 19:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Comment spammer 70.24.89.147. - Bovell (talk) 01:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield Heroes Stats Pictures Well there is an topic about guide's on heroes website http://www.battlefieldheroes.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=208392 i tested one picture on the PKM section but i dunno of its ok ? is it good as it ? rem stats pictures ok so for the moment the gunboxes are fine. but we can put the link to the forum tread about it ? Wow LOTS of images. Well Done!!! - 14:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) BFH weapon prices need some help Thx for the bronce reward it was an good feeling. at the moment i want to include the prices of the weapons in the gun info boxes,but since its hard i may ask you for help, take an look on the backscratcher page Link: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes) Link to weapon prices in battlefounds and valor points: http://www.battlefieldheroes.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=208392 I saw that... ...you were signed out for a second... Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I lol'd. Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Licensing + question about cleaning up an article Here are the links i used to find the icons Poisoned blade: http://battlefieldheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Poisoned_Blade http://www.battlefieldheroes.com/en/forum/archive/index.php/thread-18027.html About the BFH weapon stats pictures: http://badcompany2.digitalwarfare247.com/multiplayer/kits/medic About the Battlefield Heroes machine gun tread i find it an bit messy whit all the weapon prices icons all together so maybe i it should only shows the unlimited prices ? So what I mean if it seems a bit redundant with all the prices ? Screwed up images I was going through some images, and found some screwed up, like some of yours seem to. I've deleted them but you might want to re-upload. There were 3 images, all from either Berlin or Red Army... *File:BF1942 BERLIN SOVIET BASE M2 GUARDING ALLEY.png *File:BF1942 SOVIET ARMOR.png *File:BF1942 BERLIN.png 19:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I guess it depends on the images. The Midway one of the tank is quite big and square. 2 the same shape as the planes with the destroyer might not be so bad - 19:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I just ask you something. Is the slider image for FA working for you? I can see the right image (Port Valdez) in the thumbnail, but when the big image comes up, it's still the BC2 Vietnam one - 19:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) rem: About the BC2 24/7 page - yes i modified it, since there is 3 different weapons in heroes. Slow rate of fire mean 1/3 full mark, moderate rate of fire mean 2/3 of full mark full,fast is 3/3 if you understand About the prices issue, yes i agree that its looks messy in the way "unlock cost" if we can make an another template, or table that will be great. about the soldier picture - http://www.battlefieldheroes.com/en/forum/index.php press then f5 to the soldier picture. Table + References Clean up Hmm making an table is new to me, anyway i added some renders about the submachine guns the reference page need to be edited, The explosive keg tread need to edit an picture http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Submachine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes) http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Explosive_Keg About i copied mostly of the battlefield heroes wikia is it legal 0_o? http://battlefieldheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Explosive_Keg Reflist If maxwell is editing Template:Reflist and adding sources to it, where there shouldn't be, why not protect it? It doesn't need to be edited by normal users anyway. Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm making a return to the wiki! :D 13:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) About that walkthrough idea... Remember when I said I was getting pics of the M-COM stations for a future use? I was thinking of starting some walkthroughs up, since I have four months off. 02:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, after finishing up what Heatedpete started to create on the Welcome to Bad Company page, it almost seems like the synopsis should be included within, as it would be wasteful to have both the synopsis telling the story and a general idea of what to do, and the walkthrough telling the player what to do with general story parts included. 05:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I started something? - 16:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I think you did, since you wrote a good portion of the walkthrough for Welcome to Bad Company, but never got around to finish it. Last night (technically, around 5 AM for you, so early morning in that case), I finished it up and thought about combining the walkthrough with a synopsis since it wouldn't make sense to have them separate as they essentially do the same thing. 16:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ahh, now I remember. I'd consider restarting that for Air Force One and Crash and Grab, but my PS3's broke (still) cos my brother's too lazy to phone Sony and make them give us a new one (It's their fault though. There be some faulty connections between the soldering and the components). Also, exams THIS Monday. Gawd damn... - 17:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) links: Here i got the pictures about renders http://www.battlefieldheroes.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=82185 About the icons i got them from the in game files, maybe i just remove the weapon prices and later we can make an table or template ? Strike at Karkand BF3 image I just dropped my recently glued metal Techmarine when I saw that. It looks... amazing! CoD graphics eat your haert out! - 06:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Battlefound Table Check it out now i made an table, maybe you can resize the length to an comfortable size. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes)#Maxwell.27s_Machinegun Licensing PD with the EA template should do - 13:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :ps. Have you considered archiving this page recently? It's getting a bit long, it loads really slow... - 13:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Table Check out the page now, the table is resized to 40 % and it feet bether the page you can compare the page to the national default mg rudis ridiculous http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes)#Maxwell.27s_Machinegun http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes)#Rudi.27s_Ridiculous The question is if we are going for the table or have the weapon prices in the weapon toolbox ? I want a second opinion... So I'm trying to decide on what format I should use for my BFV videos... I've been considering two methods: #The first method is to create an intro piece in which I offer some history and give all the stats at once, and then finish off a video with some gameplay footage... that's how I did it with my SKS video. #The second method is to give the name and background of the weapon in the intro, and then give individual pieces covering its stats, with interceding videoclips demonstrating each stat... What do you think would look better? And should I try and make an intro clip for all of my videos? Yuri(Leave a message!) 18:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll try and re-record the videos. But I didn't fix the sound, it just one day... worked, lol Yuri(Leave a message!) 20:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess. Yuri(Leave a message!) 20:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Machine Guns What do you prefear about the prices in the tread Machine Guns Battlefield Heroes there is now 3 different choises: table, infobox, or below the description text currently by myself i maybe prefear it below the text, what is your idea ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes)#Maxwell.27s_Machinegun :In my opinion, the infobox looks better. It looks as if it's meant to be there, and fits well with the page layout. The text and table options suck a bit, as they are too contrasting with the layout. If we were to go with a table-style option, I'd say we should do it as a template in the style of stuff like this so that it conforms with other pages. But with the pricing sorted soon, that page will be as good as done. Great work Maxwell. :Oh, and for enjoyment today, meet the loudest fans in the UK: Liverpool FC's loyal supporters. And to put the sound into perspective: there are less than 6,000 LFC fans there; the celebrations reached 90 decibels at that match. That's like standing next to a pneumatic drill on full blast. - 15:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know. The infobox did look cleaner, but it made the template longer for no reason. Ugh, I really need to get that template done. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Two things. First, I replaced the M14 vid. Tell me what you think of it? Secondly, have you ever played BF1918 (a mod), and if so can you tell me if it's good or not? Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I sorta saw that coming. After all, there weren't many combat vehicles in WWI. Yuri(Leave a message!) 18:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Ahh, the benifits of horses in the non-vehicular age. They're good on all terrain, can gas out the enemy (you know what I mean by that!), but die pretty easily against machine guns... - 21:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::^noob Anyway, SSD, I installed it -- but I can't find a fucking .EXE file. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :As it turns out, you have a "custom game" button in the main screen of BF1942. :Now, I have to say I agree with you on the trench warfare comment. Frankly, I've never seen such inept AIs. They're always bunching together and are incapable of moving. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::There is a two part irony to this. ::Firstly, most of the time they were actually worse than base bots. ::Secondly, when they manage to function properly, the bots are capable of INSANE shots. From physically impossible angles and at distances where no human would be able to see under normal circumstances because of the FoW. Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of this intro? (I made it in less than a half-hour, but I was being a lazy ass for the last week, haha) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHVsBb27WXM It's actually my first HD video, lawlorz. Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome to Bad Company Needs moar pictures. But I agree based on content. I plan to make all the campaign missions just as detailed this summer, as well as finishing getting those images you wanted (still need to rank up, I'm at around level 5 after playing for a few days - playing Play4fFree really helped in getting used to PC gaming). Remind me to save my money for a HD video recorder so I can get images from BC1 and Modern Combat. 05:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) BFH weapon sounds/prices My new idea is to include the ingame sounds be in an youtube video "Sounds" like BFH machine gun sounds. can you try let the video be on top on references, references is good at the button of the page. maybe is good that i just remove the battlefield heroes weapon prices since it looks mutch clearly then check the battlefield heroes SMG tread: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Submachine_gun_%28Battlefield_Heroes%29 Summary: maybe its an good idea just to remove the prices at the moment and maybe try to add them later, since there is an weapon guide in the references box. Add weapon sounds in an " Sounds " template under the render gallery. Pre-empting the crowd... I know you haven't got to it yet, but well done on getting to 10,000 edits! (I'm doing this so that when you get to that milestone, I don't have to waste time from revision putting up a message that's been posted several times aleardy!) Oh, and check out a blog by SP3C on the CoD wiki. Saying that CoD could be focusing on destruction. They're more than four years late on the mighty Battlefield... - 16:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Considering the prevelance of n00b-tubers, grenade spamming, (highly) explosive killstreaks and, if Kotaku is to be believed, possible stand-alone grenade launchers, then destruction may be a very very bad thing for CoD - they hide behind a perfectly solid wall, noobtube explodes nearby and he gets killed while the wall gets smashed to pixelated pieces. - 09:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Cod 4 ruined the series but did make some fun changes like killstreaks but noobtubes over used guns, unbalanced perks etc. Although i must say bad company was not such a good direction for battlefield either even though those things are suppost to be there and is worked for team it is still pretty unbalanced and annoying like unlimited danger close noobtubes and grendades (not as effective in cod but sitting behind a rock and spamming them at enemy spawn is kinda frustrating) and built in wallhacks. And magnum ammo oh my make guns just like in call of duty... Death to the false emperor! 14:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: I was the actual one who took the screenshot and gimped it so it's just the soldier and the M249. What can't trust a new user here? Omnicube1 04:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Silver Medal Candidate ? BFH Machine Gun tread is nearby completly finish, i mean the page have good candidates to an silver medal The only bad side is there is many pictures in each weapon category. Question how do i vote an article to bronce silver gold ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes) It needs more text per section to be worthy of the silver class IMHO. Perhaps we could work on the other BFH weapon articles before trying to get this particular one up to silver standard - 11:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Don't worry about it, I'm a 'crat on a different wiki and I get annoyed one someone doesn't license an image properly or doesn't license it at all. Omnicube1 22:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You got it boss Omnicube1 00:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) License Hmmm, you mean this one? : http://i227.photobucket.com/albums/dd188/NS_Crossbowman/21C/PACflag.png Link: http://s9.invisionfree.com/21c/ar/t5148.htm Sorry, I had no idea I needed to license it, if you could do it that would be great (since I dunno how :P ) --Tsc0308 17:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Source links About vietnam weapons renders http://www.battlefield-inside.de/2011/01/03/bad-company-2-vietnam-waffen-klassen-guide/ About vietnam class renders http://s1192.photobucket.com/albums/aa326/Greatday2die/Battlefield%20Bad%20Company%202%20Vietnam/ About the Uncle Sam picture it was some time ago on the company of heroes online website. http://www.companyofheroes.com/ RPG-7 Added infobox about RPG-7 in vietnam but may have incorrect information, you may clean it up BC2 Weapon Stats http://denkirson.xanga.com/722757523/bad-company-2/ Infobox sources I can't say as I'm really enthusiastic about it. Maybe it would be more appropriate just bullet pointed under an external links / references header or something at the bottom of the page - 21:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Or, use the ref tags... Yuri(Leave a message!) 22:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Good point. If you use the ref tags it lists them at the bottom anyway, doesn't it? I think that's the best solution - 13:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Video intros Do you like the idea whit Each map intro music theme in the button of the page ? like i did know in most vietnam maps ? Hill 137 Video Help Check the intro speak, i added an video about the voice model. but the playbutton is messed up, you may know how to just have the play-volume button only ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_137 Community Message Just to let you know the thing appears in the community message box, seems kind of strange. Try using instead. Omnicube1 02:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah go ahead and delete that ZSU image I took it from Google. For the Mosin-Nagant images they are my own. Omnicube1 02:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I read on the image policies that Google images are a no-no. I didn't have a screenshot of it at that time so I was planning to use that as a filler. But yeah go ahead and use that Creative Commons one. Omnicube1 02:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Haha okay, not good at licensing as I thought I was. Omnicube1 02:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield P4F Images It's come to my attention that a user has been doing a copy-paste of my images taken from the Battlefield Play 4 Free wiki and putting them here. The username is Maxwell123. I'm not sure what this specific wiki's stand is on images of the sort. So any reply would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Newboy37 04:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) LOLOLOLOLOL He did the same with the Battlefield Heroes Wiki, just for your info! BFH-Wiki 06:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me. Ugh, I'm in a hurry now. I'll address this later tonight... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 12:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Heroes weapon pages I don't want you to remove any content, you must have missundestood that. I'll put a suggestion on the SMG talk page. What makes me kind of rage is that some guy is pressing info from other wikis (see above) in a new structure, which resembles the Heroes wiki in huge manner, and getting honored as user of the month for it. Heated Pete may have created the SMG (Heroes) page, but as mentioned it's quiet inhomogeneous to spare out the M16 then. And that's why I started that discussion: I will create the last 3-4 maps myself here, but if you wonna continue e.g. on clothing and other customization I've got to tell you that you'll rupture yourself. Again: What pages do you want to have on this wiki on the long run? * Abilities? * Weapons? ** Reskins? ** Super/Uber? * Clothing? * Maps? * Game Updates? * Event? ** Modern events? (e.g. Tier 1, MoH) ** Classic events? (e.g. Bunnies, Pirates) ** Special events? (e.g. Football Fiesta) * Widgets? BFH-Wiki 06:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Image copying allegations Read here. Both User:Newboy37 and User:BFH-Wiki have claimed that User:Maxwell123 has copied images from both their wikis. - 08:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Stubs Just to let you know I'm going to be placing templates on the pages I'm planning to fill up so you don't think I'm vandalizing them or anything. Omnicube1 23:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) cyprights yes you need to learn how i can lincence them, template the bad side of including sounds in templates page is that the media player increase the template page, is there anyway to set an maximum lenght in pixels? 17:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : No, sorry. The original size can be modified by adding a pixel tag, but if you start the player it will resize to about 400 pixels, no matter what size was given. I don't know if there's another way, but I guess the issue is player or browser sided. The native player in general is in developement (e.g. you can't scale the sound volume). BFH-Wiki 18:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : Edit! The problem is definitly player/browser (You use firefox, don't you?) sided. You can change the player by clicking the "More..." link. Try the java player, it works fine with it. BFH-Wiki 18:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) licensing how do i license the pictures ?Maxwell123 15:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) BF Wiki News Well, most of the news posts come from news articles elsewhere, so wouldn't it just be easier to reference the original news article anyway - 12:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ps. Super well done on the Wake Island images. I'll get to work adding some to the article if you want - 12:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think it's best to get all the appropriate content for all of the games. Afterall, people may only read the specific section that's relevant to them. I'll check out the nominations... - 16:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) what is this i dont even This is where i got the picture from, why remove it, it was by far mutch better the the current picture. http://www.battlefield-inside.de/2011/01/03/bad-company-2-vietnam-fahrzeug-guide/ Maxwell123 22:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: GNU GNU goes under a modified Template:Free - 18:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Missive from Kim Jong-Troll Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :lolwat? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Ahem... sir, have you been drinking this afternoon? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's a pun. Hint, "denial" is pronounced, "deh-nayal". Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nope, didn't. Why, is it good? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Wars/Battles articles Like have an article for World War II or Vietnam War? It's a good suggestion, but won't they either be long and irrelevant or useful but stubs? - 14:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's not a bad idea if we can get them to a worthwhile length and standard - 17:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Standard article I may ask you to nominate the shotgun tread in heroes, to standard blue star, i may add more stuff when the time is readyMaxwell123 21:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Shotguns_(Battlefield_Heroes) Ok i will give i try about licensing the uploads not to intrude... Dead Money's sierra madre casino armor is sweet-looking. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fallout DLC Would it surprise you that I haven't bought either? I think it's because I played too much of Fallout 3 and it made New Vegas seem like an expansion more than a different game. Also, I have the PC version and my file I had nearly halfway through completed got destroyed when my computer died on me around February or March (protip for computas: don't play with settings that you have no idea what they do and always keep a backup/system image). Kind of a major deterrent to restart from scratch... :( But I've heard many a good thing from them in reviews and such. If I wasn't so busy lately, I may start up a new file and probably get them, but I haven't had the time between keeping up to date in Play4Free, working on leveling up in BC2 on PC for those images you want, and IRL stuff (i.e. that dreaded thing called work, where you waste game-playing time doing boring stuff to make money, lol). Sorry I can't be much of help on input about the DLC's, though. 00:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Languages Yeah, seems fair enough. I'll do it ASAP, unless you want to do it? - 19:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: URL At the moment, I'm the only one who can control it for this wiki. When I get it functioning for this wiki over IRC, I have an authlist that I add to and remove from, and only people on the authlist can use certain commands. There's no need to worry about vandals or trolls somehow using it, unless they somehow can gain access to the account itself, or my own account. 03:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Weapon Images Yep, finally got all the assault rifles unlocked! Now on to playing medic like a pro. 04:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) BFH pictures I found some old BFH pictures lurking in my pictures folder. Stuff like these pics below. Could they be of use to us? - 11:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) BFH Tier 1 Elite Front.png|Royal guy Tier 1 Operative front.png|Another Royal guy T1E Wrap.png|And some induvidual items Hallo thar Hello, administrator of the Battlefield Wiki. I would like to inform you that I am going to pirate your classification system for my own wiki and impliment it unilaterally and without your permission. Thank you for your time and have a wonderful day! :) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm taking your lack of a response as a "go ahead". Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::TY Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) HALLÓ :D Death to the false emperor! 00:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Weapon range explaination I recently found a new idea about addind the fall of damage chart in bc2, but the issue is that it increase the lengt of the template/weapon, i think you agree that its look mutch better whit the same colour as the template, anyway if we degresse the the pixel lengt the weapon wont get out of shapeMaxwell123 20:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) in bc2v same colour as the template itself]] Re: Licensing Apologies, I've been a bit preoccupied lately, had some mental issues and such. Didn't mean to ignore you, but I accidentally did D:. I'll not forgot the next time, though. 22:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 22:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Team Deathmatch in BF3 Patrick Bach confirmed that there will be Team Deathmatch in BF3. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmqRUOKejCc RC™ 22:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) re: I'm... trying... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :A wee bit different: two parts, you see. One for what the article is about (weapon, armor, place, etc) and another for the quality of the article.... needless to say, using one template has proven to be incredibly difficult. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Classification It's a good idea, I'll get on to it. But we'll have to see if it can be narrowed just to articles and not other pages, otherwise we'll get talk pages and other random rubbish in there. - 14:03, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure we could. - 14:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC)